


Nosy Rosy Big Brother

by NaughtySammyBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lead up to a threesome, Masturbation, NSFW gifs to fuck y'all up, Not an actual threesome, Sex videos of Sam/Reader, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, You’ll see, copious amounts of semen, dirty text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtySammyBoy/pseuds/NaughtySammyBoy
Summary: Dean’s hit with a strong case of curiosity. Pure,uncontrollable curiosity that leads to him finding a treasure trove of nasty little things.





	

The first time Dean “snoops"—it’s by total accident.   
  
Sam had lent him his phone after Dean’s had been compromised on the hunt that they had just finished. Long story short; phone in pocket plus getting pushed into pool by werewolf equals _no bueno_. Dean pulled up the messaging app to shoot the hunter that been helping them out a text to let him know that everything had been squared away, but when Dean went to tap _compose message_ , his thumb took a sharp left and ended up pulling up the messages between you and Sam.  
  
And what should Dean see but a nudey picture of you, sprawled put on what Dean assumed was Sam’s bed with the tip of your finger bitten between your teeth, your bedroom eyes dialed up to full _fuck me_ mode, and your tits bare and free for the camera to see. The message attached read: _hurry home, lover, been waiting all week for that gorgeous cock of yours ;)_  
  
Dean pretended he never saw it—and that he didn’t pop a stiff one.  
  
The second time, Dean just _tells_ himself it’s an accident to justify what he’s actually doing.  
  
Sam had gone to the library in the town they were squatting in for a case, saying something about _maybe_ knowing what they were dealing with but that he just needed a little bit more information. Dean hadn’t argued but was surprised when Sam didn’t take his computer with him, leaving it open and—much to Dean’s perverse joy—totally unlocked on the table where he’d been working. Dean clicked his tongue as he looked around the room, eyes innocently glancing over at the computer, then back to the wall in front of him, then back to the computer again.  
  
“Screw it,” he said in a huff as he crossed the room and plopped himself down into the chair Sam had occupied, thick fingers tapping at the keys of the laptop before him, “He’ll never know, so what’s stopping me, right.” He clicked away at different things until he was in the documents folder, eyes narrowing at the subfolder within it named _On The Road_. A string of videos—at least a _dozen_ or so—popped up when Dean double clicked it open, along with a healthy number more pictures with thumbnails too little for Dean to make out what they were of.  
  
Dean’s mouth fell open in shock when he pulled up the first picture. It was of you, down on your knees with Sam’s dick in your mouth, your eyes wide and almost innocent as they looked up at the camera while Sam snapped the picture. The next one was even _filthier_ ; an aerial shot of you sprawled out on a bed with rumpled sheets, naked as a jaybird, hair a mess and your belly, tits, and face painted in strings of pearly white, a joyful smile on your lips and eyes closed in post-bliss.   
  
“Oh, for fuckssake,” Dean said to himself when he clicked over to the next one. It was an up-close-and-strangely-personal shot of your fucked out pussy, Sam’s gargantuan index and middle fingers spreading your puffy lips so there’s a clear view of his come oozing out of your used hole. For a mere moment, Dean wondered if this photo and the previous one were taken at the same time because if so, then _Christ_ , Sam’s balls must be the size of freakin’ Texas if he’s dishing out that much spunk in one day. “Okay, okay. Stop thinking about your brother’s nuts when you’re starin’ at a perfectly good pussy,” he shook his head, breathing an impressed exhale, “A _really_ good pussy.”  
  
When the supply of amateur pictures ran dry, Dean’s left with his finger hovering over the mouse, cursor blinking over one of the videos that’s entitled _My Girl_. “I shouldn’t,” he says as he clicks on it, a black screen popping up before you come into view smiling as you sat on the edge of Sam’s bed in the bunker.   
  
_“So, Y/N,” Sam can be heard off camera, as if he’s the director, “Tell me what you’re gonna be doing.”_  
  
_You giggle, cheeks tinted pink and lips parted in a giddy smile. “I’m gonna play with myself,” you say, biting at your bottom lip, “Just for you.”_  
  
_Sam hums in approval. “Good,” the smirk can be heard in his voice, “Go ahead and take your clothes off, baby. Then lay back on the bed and spread those pretty little legs for me.” You obey, slowly stripping yourself bare for the camera, eyes soft and inviting when you look into it every now and then. “That’s a good girl,” Sam praises when you place yourself in the center of the bed with your head resting on a stack of pillows, bringing your knees up and spreading your legs wide open, revealing the most intimate part of you._  
  
_You tease yourself, running your hands along the curves and swells of your naked body, working yourself up before you get to the big stuff. A gasp falls from your lips when you graze your budded nipples with light fingertips, followed by a whimper when you pinch them. Your eyes have fallen shut and you just allow yourself to get lost in it, eventually sliding a hand between your thighs to rub up and down along your swollen folds, breathy little moans filtering out of your slack mouth as you slide a few fingers between them and spread them apart, giving the camera a show._  
  
“Good god” Dean huffed, his dick hard as rock, “Girl’s better than a fuckin’ professional.”  
  
_“Go ahead, pretty girl,” Sam encourages in a rough voice, “Push a couple fingers inside yourself. Tell me how wet you are.“_  
  
_You give a needy whimper as you do as asked, fingers slipping inside with ease from the amount of slick slicking the way. “Shit,” you gasp through a smile, eyes trained beyond the camera at Sam, “I’m so wet, baby.” You hum in pleasure, fucking yourself with deep, eager strokes, lip caught between your teeth for only a short moment before the moans grow to a volume too great to hold back._

“Okay,” Dean said as he quickly closed the window, “ _Next_. Before I blow a wad in my friggin’ pants.” He hmmm-ed in interest at a video named _My Favorite_ and clicked it open. It’s filth from the jump; an intimate angle of Sam fucking you from behind, sluggishly slow and only giving you a few inches of his long cock as he gripped the flared base of a plug that’s nestled within your fluttering ass.

  
_“H'oh my god,” you whimper off camera, sounding utterly wrecked, “I’m gonna come.”_  
  
_“Already?” Sam gives a deep chuckle, pulling the plug out and sliding it back in just to make you keen as it tugs at your sensitive rim. “I haven’t even fucked your ass yet,” he says in a husk, “This is just the prep.“_  
  
_“Fuck!” You gasp, rocking back onto Sam’s dick and burying the plug to the hilt, throwing yourself into the euphoric depths of release, ass and pussy clutching and releasing as one. “I want it,” you say desperately, hips jerking without control, “Want that big cock deep inside my tight little ass, Sam. I wanna feel it in my fuckin’ throat.”_  
  
“Fuckin’… _shit_!” Dean hissed, squeezing himself through his jeans when he began to throb, stiffer than a dead dude with rigor mortis. He continued to watch it play out on the screen before him: Sam pulling the plug free after you’ve calmed, stuffing your asshole again but instead with three lube-slick fingers to stretch you open, praising you with a mix of filth and encouragement as you cry and beg and talk dirty gibberish, pussy dripping and ass needy for Sam’s fingers, or his cock, and whatever else he’s willing to give you.  
  
_“Theeere we go,” Sam breathes when he finally pushes just the cockhead into the puckered ring of muscle, making sure everything glides smoothly before he slips further in. “Fuck yes,” he husks over your breathy cries of bliss, “Love being inside this tight little hole, love how it just blooms open so eagerly for my cock.“_  
  
_“Uh-huh!” You mewl, getting a hand between your thighs to rub at your hypertensive clit, moaning brokenly as your ass flutters around Sam, the rim snuggly hugging his length and girth as he slips in and out._

  
_“I feel you clenching,” Sam growls as he squeezes your quivering cheeks, “Let me feel you come, then I’ll fill this needy hole up with my load.”_  
  
_You come not even a full minute later, sobbing in ecstasy and crying Sam’s name vehemently as you tremble wildly, cursing colorfully when Sam gives your ass a rough, heavy slap and heaves a rumbling growl as he paints your insides with thick ropes of come. He slips out slowly, letting the camera see his substantial load flow out of your shuddering second hole and dribble down along the puffy lips of your already sopping cunt._

The sight is erotic to Dean—sexual art at its fucking finest.  
  
Dean wasn’t quite sure what possessed him, but before he knows it’s even happening, he’s popped the button of his jeans and released the teeth of the zipper, slipping an eager hand inside the rough denim to palm his hot cock through the thin material of his boxers. He hasn’t ached this bad in months, and he’s left flabbergasted when he feels the widening patch of precome that’s warm and wet to touch. There wasn’t an ounce of control left within him when he pulled up another video, the background one he recognized: the bunker library.

  
_Still partially dressed, Sam fucks you on one of the sturdy Men of Letters tables, your ass hanging off the edge just a bit as Sam drives his hips back and forth, a massive hand gripping at one of your thighs as you hold your fingers against your clit, not moving but just pressing, letting the force of Sam’s thrusts shift them to and fro freely. Your free hand squeezes at the upper swell of one of your bouncing tits, your eyes fluttering in pleasure as the sharp, repetitive slap of Sam’s heavy balls against your ass echoes in the vast, open space of the library._  
  
Dean huffed through his parted plump lips, hand striping his dick that he now had pulled out of the elastic band of his boxers, palm slicked by some lotion he’d found in the nightstand. He imagined it was _him_ fucking you. That it was _his_ cock stuffing you full and pulling little breathless moans from your slack mouth. That it was _his_ eyes you were staring up into as you murmured sweet nothings and gasped pure filth just for his ears to hear. Every time you said or moaned Sam’s name, he replaced it with his own.  
  
Mmm _yes_ , Dean. Fuck me just like _that_ , Dean. You feel so _good_ inside me, Dean. I’m so close, Dean, gonna come all _over_ that beautiful cock. _Dean_. Dean, baby.  
  
_Dean!_  
  
“Fuckfuckfuckity _fuck_ ,” Dean gritted his teeth, coming hot and thick all over hand and shirt, gasping when he even felt a spurt hit the underside of his chin, the trajectory and intensity of his release leaving him breathless and boneless as he lazily thumbed over the weeping tip of his sensitive cock. His thighs trembled in pleasure and his hips jerked thorough the aftershocks, eyes slammed shut and lips parted as he panted harshly. “Fuck me,” he groaned when he eventually looked down at the mess he’d made, breathing a chuckle at his obvious lack of self-control.  
  
His dreamy post-haze is drenched in ice cold water when he hears a key in the room door, his stomach falling like a sack of bricks as he panicked. His hands moved before his brain thought, quickly minimizing the window on Sam’s laptop and slamming the lid closed before jumping up to disappear in the bathroom just in time for his little brother to finally get the door open.   
  
The third time he snoops, Dean knows _exactly_ what he’s doing and doesn’t even try to come up with a justification for it—he just does it.  
  
They’re back at the bunker on a break of sorts, the trail of cases having suddenly gone cold and quiet, which should have _probably_ been a red flag—but they left it alone and decided to just lay low.  
  
It was almost one in the morning and Dean’s tiptoeing his way down the hall, following the two person choir of sounds that filter through a cracked bedroom door. He’s like a junkie, going to any height just to see you in action. He stood at the door, hidden in the shadows of the dark hallway as he peeked through the two inch gap between the door and the frame, pupils dilating when he sees you, head thrown back in bliss and hands braced on Sam’s chest as you rode him to filth, smiling and moaning and giggling in pleasure. Your tits bounced freely, making Dean’s mouth water at the thought of sucking, licking, and biting at the supple flesh and making his hands twitch at the idea of teasing your peaked nipples with his calloused fingertips.  
  
He’s rock hard in no time, listening and watching and getting lost. _So_ lost, in fact, that it takes him a good thirty seconds to realize that your eyes had lifted from where they had been locked on Sam’s and are now staring _right at_ the gap in the bedroom door, a delighted laugh mingling with your lustful moans as you meet Dean’s surprised gaze. He stood frozen completely, unsure of what to do. It was like you had _expected_ to find him lurking, like it was planned.   
  
“You know, Sam, I’ve been thinking,” you smiled down at your boyfriend, slowing your hips to a slow, sensuous roll in his lap, “Why don’t we bring another into the bedroom with us?”  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
Sam hummed, seemingly intrigued by the idea. “Anything for you, baby,” he smirked almost _knowingly_ , grabbing your hips to pop you back and forth on his cock. “Got someone in mind?”  
  
“Another guy,” you sighed dreamily as you brought your hands up to squeeze your breasts, whimpering when Sam swept over your sweet spot, “Someone to fuck my ass while you fuck my cunt. Or vice versa.”  
  
Oh. _Fuck_.  
  
“Bet you’d look beautiful with a cock in both of your tight, needy little holes,” Sam grinned, head tipping back as your pussy pulsed around him in response.  
  
“ _Winchester_ cocks!” You gasped, looking right at Dean when you came, mouth slack and soft and eyes fighting to stay open against the rippling onslaught of your release. You crumpled like a house of cards, falling over Sam’s chest and undulating your hips to chase the tingling, throbbing pleasure, sobbing wantonly into Sam’s mouth as you fist the sheets on either side of his head.   
  
Dean felt faint, thinking he was going to pass out when you eventually recollected yourself and sat up in Sam’s lap, a dazed and sated grin on your face when you purred in a sinuous voice, “You can come in now, _Dean_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
